Trust
by CMW2
Summary: Do what you want with me. I'm at your mercy. I'm putting my full trust in you. While in the bedroom, Teresa and Patrick experiment and Teresa realizes just how she feels about him. Mentions of light bondage and Jisbon lovemaking. Mind the rating, folks.


**Author's Note: You know, November has been good for my writing. It's like this huge wall of Writer's Block has collapsed and I have better time management skills.**

**Amazing what spraining an ankle can do to a girl's muse, eh? LOL!**

**Okay, new fandom and new pretty long oneshot. I'm ready. I started watching The Mentalist late last year and I loved it. The premise is good, the actors are good, and Patrick Jane is a sexy trip and a half. A sexy trip and a half who I think has found his other half in Teresa Lisbon.**

**I've been itching to write some sensual smut for them and I think I've finally got it. It's a little on the kinky side but nothing too nasty. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

His kisses were hot and teasing, his tongue tracing burning paths down her body.

He was deliciously bare to her, his skin glowing in the candle light and she longed to touch him, kiss him, to be wild with him. She had waited so damned long for him and now that she had him, she wanted to thoroughly enjoy him. Their previous times had been hard and fast but now she wanted to explore.

The silk tie securing her wrists to her headboard prevented that.

Teresa Lisbon was tied down and not trying to get away, but closer. It was a testament to how much she had opened up. When her few past lovers had suggested it, she had shot them down quickly, citing that it was too kinky for her tastes. Patrick had made see otherwise. It wasn't the act itself that bothered her but the implications behind it.

Do what you want with me. I'm at your mercy. I'm putting my full trust in you.

With the others she couldn't do that but as always, Patrick Jane could convince her to do anything, no matter how far fetched or crazy it seemed.

Her body arched like a bow as he finally moved below her navel but she let out a frustrated snarl as he stopped before getting to her burning core.

"Impatient, aren't you, Kitten?"

"Don't make me scratch your eyes out, Jane." she threatened, her feistiness nowhere near gone.

Just because she loved him did not mean that he was immune to her nails…or her gun.

"Hmm, I expected you to threaten to shoot me and it's Patrick when we're like this." he scolded before continuing his leisurely journey to her core.

One of these days she was going to kill him. Just walk up to him and-

"Oh, my god!" she whimpered as his tongue finally, finally slid between her swollen lips, settling in to pleasure her.

As he did so, Teresa felt the knots begin to loosen and smirked between gasps.

This should be good.

_**//////////////**_

Oh, he was in for it.

Patrick had tied the knots tight enough to hold to a point and she had just figured out that point. She was going to get loose and then she was going to kill him, not with her beloved gun but with her body.

She owned him. Naked or not, she owned him but what she could do to him was just too much. Each time they were intimate, it was like he was under her spell, making every kiss, every touch feel like fire.

Her cry of ecstasy broke through his train of thought and he greedily drank of her. She tasted of honey and cinnamon and just plain Lisbon. He could never get enough of her.

A whisper of silk went down his back and he braced himself.

As soon as his eyes opened, the world spun on its axis and soon, he was looking up at a triumphantly grinning Teresa. A triumphantly grinning Teresa with handcuffs.

Lovely.

Keeping her gaze, he put his arms up, submissively letting her secure him.

"So, now that you've got me where you want me…"

"This isn't where I want you, Patrick. _**This**_…"

He let out a noise that was a cross between a scream and a groan as she plunged down onto his straining shaft.

"…is where I want you." she cooed before capturing his lower lip between her teeth.

Forget Kitten. Her nickname would be Mistress until he died.

_**//////////////**_

He was still shaking underneath her, their orgasms leaving them breathless.

Slowly, she uncuffed him and pressed kisses to the reddened skin, giggling slightly as he playfully nipped at her nipples. She couldn't blame him. They were right in his face, after all. He sat up and nuzzled her, pressing loving kisses to her sternum.

"Mmm…" he moaned with a typical Jane smile.

"You're speechless? Holy crap. I should call the newspapers." she teased.

"Don't even think about moving, woman." he replied with a possessive squeeze.

Teresa rolled her eyes and let her head rest on his shoulder, yawning softly.

"We're going to do this again, right? It wasn't too much for you?"

She smiled at his consideration and replied, "We'll be doing this and more. I was thinking along the lines of a bottle of chocolate sauce."

"Mmm…chocolate." He rumbled in a Homer tone, making her laugh.

Eventually, he succumbed to sleep and she laid them flat, letting her head rest on his chest.

She felt safe with him.

And despite all the doubts and all the fear, she knew one undeniable fact.

She trusted Patrick Jane.


End file.
